


Поражение

by vishenka



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Loss, Non-Canonical Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 19:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vishenka/pseuds/vishenka
Summary: Если честно, Блэкстар ненавидел, когда его спасали.





	Поражение

_Если честно, Блэкстар ненавидел, когда его спасали.  
Что может быть хуже этого чувства — беззащитности и долга?_

— Нет…

_Никто не протянет тебе руку помощи, если ты будешь достаточно силён.  
Никто не протянет тебе руку помощи, если ты будешь вести себя достаточно уверенно.  
Никто, кроме человека, который знает тебя слишком хорошо._

— ЦУБА-А-АКИ-И-И! — отчаянный вопль (с криками всегда гораздо проще выдерживать боль) и грубый рывок, и ещё, ещё, выпутывая, вырывая израненные руки из чёрных ветвей и шипов, раздирая в клочья одежду и кожу (ну же, сильнее, сильнее), и с отчаянными хрипами идти к этой ублюдочной девке (чтоб она сдохла), которая со скучающим неодобрением смотрит на покачивающегося Блэкстара. Она осторожно и даже изящно (дочь змеюки) уворачивается от его нелепой попытки её оттолкнуть, и будто бы сама пропускает его.

Он не справился, не смог, попался, допустил ошибку и оказался слишком слаб — но имеет ли это значение? Блэк падает на колени, даже не оборачиваясь на Хрону, и буквально вцепляется бледной напарнице в плечи.

— Цубаки, — пытается откашляться (кровь?..) и осторожно потряхивает её за плечи, — Цубаки!  
Она медленно открывает глаза и — прокляни её боги — виновато улыбается.  
И смотрит — Блэк ненавидит и обожает этот взгляд — никто никогда не смотрел на него с таким теплом и заботой.

_Никто никогда не смотрел на него как на человека, которому тоже нужна помощь._

Цубаки медленно тянет свою дрожащую руку, и Блэк перехватывает её, крепко сжимая в ладони.  
— Эй, всё в порядке, держись. Помощь уже близко.  
Блэкстар переплетает с ней пальцы и старается не смотреть на куст чёрных шипастых ветвей, проросших через её живот — к уверенности тоже быстро привыкаешь.

— Вам не следовало вставать у меня на пути; мне нет никакого смысла убивать вас…

— Заткнись, — шипит Блэкстар, резко оборачиваясь (и так же крепко сжимая руку), и видит в её спокойных глазах отражение собственной беспомощности.  
Он хочет ударить её побольнее, прямо в это невозмутимое лицо, но не может отпустить руку.

Блэкстар до сих пор будто бы чувствует тёплую аккуратную ладонь в своей руке. Блэкстар закрывает глаза и видит, с каким трудом расцепляли её ледяные пальцы.  
Он ничего не помнит, ничего — только то, как медленно остывала её рука.

В медпункте тихо и пусто — всех разогнали, сейчас не время для оплакиваний и тупых утешений — есть дела поважнее (и слава богам).  
Единственная его компания — это яркое палящее солнце, насмехающееся над его слабостью и нелепостью.

Блэк прислоняется лбом к стене. Её холод успокаивает и приводит мысли в порядок. Только вот этот порядок не приносит порядка душе — только переворачивает с ног на голову и делает всё ещё хуже.

Блэкстар ненавидит Хрону, это чёртово змеиное отродье, которое со своей слабостью не может решить, на чьей стороне находится её поганая душа.  
Блэкстар ненавидит Маку — за то, что она тогда не снесла этой мрази голову косой, но ей он об этом не скажет: он знает, Макиной ненависти к себе хватит на одну неё с головой.  
Ещё Блэкстар ненавидит эту улыбку Цубаки, улыбку, которая означала, что важнее всего всегда будет кто-то другой, а не она.  
Но больше всего Блэкстар, конечно, ненавидит себя.

Всё тело болит и ноет, тишина давит со всех сторон, зубы сводит (от злости и досады, конечно), и Блэк с очень странным полукриком-полухрипом бьёт кулаком прямо по стене.

Больно.

И это правильная, хорошая боль. Боль, которая делает тебя сильнее, выносливее, терпеливее.  
Боль, которая проходит так же быстро, как и пришла — и в груди снова появляется какое-то мерзкое _чувство_ тошноты и безволия. _Это_ — неправильная боль. Она только и делает, что разлагает тебя изнутри.  
Это боль, перед которой всегда есть страшные ошибки и непростительные слабости.

Блэк тяжело выдыхает, и чувствует, что мир вокруг него замирает.  
Опять.  
В этом мире слишком много безмятежной тишины.  
В этом мире слишком много тепла.  
В этом мире слишком много счастья.  
В этом мире слишком много всего, чего он не достоин, чего он не заслужил и никогда не заслужит, _не искупит._

А ещё в этом мире больше нет Цубаки, которая спасла его ценой своей жизни.  
Цубаки, которую он пообещал сделать косой смерти.  
Цубаки, которая, конечно же, была ему не нужна, как и никто другой, но которая стала неотъемлемой и необходимой частью его жизни — вопреки его мировосприятию и отношению.

Мир перед глазами плывёт — ему опять поплохело. Блэкстар рефлекторно щурится, и мир снова фокусируется перед ним. Он рассеянно прикасается к мокрой щеке, и замирает.  
А потом яростно трёт рукавом глаза — ожесточённо и раздосадованно.

Мир его побеждает.  
Боги втаптывают его в грязь.

Ему кажется, что Цубаки смогла бы простить его слабость и безалаберность, она всегда всё спускала ему с рук, какую бы глупость он не натворил.  
Но Блэк себе никогда не простит, что Цубаки рядом не будет больше никогда. Что она больше не улыбнётся ему, не протянет руку, не встанет за спиной, когда все будут против.  
_Он никогда себе не простит, что стал нуждаться в ней._

Разве можно жить с такой виной? Разве он имеет право на такую жизнь, когда так напортачил с жизнью друга?..

На вопросы Блэкстара никто не даст правильных ответов. Мир ему разрешает. Друзья — тоже.  
Только вот к глотке снова подкатывает неправильная боль от страшных поступков и непростительных слабостей.

Завтра снова придёт Мака и скажет ему, что он не виноват. Но какой смысл признавать или не признавать свою вину, если этим ничем не поможешь?

Блэк закрывает глаза и вспоминает _её_ улыбку.  
Он ненавидит эту улыбку и понимает, как же, чёрт возьми, она сейчас ему нужна.

За тонким стеклом солнце смеётся над его глупостью и слабостью.  
Он допустил страшную осечку, он проиграл, он напортачил, и его ошибка стоила целую жизнь...

Но мир за окном продолжает безмятежно жить.


End file.
